


A whole fanfic about Todd Howard

by LumenflowerGardens



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crack, I am free, I would've done this for the anniversary but was too busy, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Non-Canon Relationship, Other, non-graphic nsfw, pwp?, the deed is done, you can't ground me now loden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumenflowerGardens/pseuds/LumenflowerGardens
Summary: Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies.Happy Howardmas my dudes.





	A whole fanfic about Todd Howard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lodenuri](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lodenuri).



As he opened the front door, he grinned thinking about players' and fans' horrified faces when stepped on the stage. This year again was a success even though he got locked in Bethesda's basement until the presentation ended. Or well, even Bethesda couldn't keep him locked any longer. They tried, though. A gold star sticker for that one. It was quite unexpected.  
  
He stepped inside, his luggage following behind. He was quite tired and sweaty, so a bath would be a great idea. Probably. He brushed his sweaty hand through his hair and sighed a little, putting the case aside and taking shoes off. Before heading to the kitchen for a drink, he glanced at the environment all around him and felt quite proud of the event this year. He only wasn't proud of himself; he was proud of the gift he had given to people. They should be grateful for what he had wasted time passionately for. He always cared about it the most, even more than its predecessors. He always thought it deserved much more. Obsidian could never steal that from him, he would make sure of it. They did the thing with Fallout 4 and same will not happen with his dearest treasure.  
  
Taking a glass, he turned on the kitchen tap and waited for a while for the water to turn cold enough to drink. When the water was cold enough, he filled it and turned the tap off, sipping the clear liquid. After the glass had been finally empty, he decided to head to the bathroom to do his plan.  
  
He glanced at the bathtub, making a small ''Hmm.'' noise. Bath would sound like a great idea, even though he was all exhausted. He was bothered by all the sweat, so it didn't really matter. He stretched, turning on the tap, trying out the water temperature with his finger and letting the water just flow into the bathtub.  
  
After for a while of patient waiting and master planning how to disappoint people next, he turned off the tap before the water could flood from the bathtub. He tried the water again with his finger and nodded. Perfect for an overlord like him. Now just to get some mood in the room. He went to get his Skyrim VR 4D candle, lit it and put it somewhere nearby the bathtub and closed the bathroom door. He didn't have to lock the door since he was alone at home and no one would interrupt him (hint hint).  
  
As he started taking off his clothes and piling them into small clean piles, he wondered why Bethesda locked him up, even though he was at charge. Did they want to get rid of him? Were they afraid of him perhaps? That didn't matter now. He let out a sigh of relief and comfort and looked at the ceiling. The scent of forests of Skyrim and pine trees reached him, making the experience even better. He couldn't relax long before the bathroom door opened up slowly and unexpectedly. Todd almost jumped up to get a towel but he wasn't quick enough and his confused stare finally reaching the one who was at his door. ''Skyrim Special Edition™?!'', he said as his cheeks' color changed drastically. His beloved creation was in front of him and in lingerie? _''P-Please_ don't _stare at me like that Mr. Howard...''_ he heard a voice. He looked around but no one was there beside him. Even the door was now closed.  'But how?'' he questioned and turned his glance back at the copy. It couldn't be it, right? He was probably just too tired and gotten a heat illness due to the sun, right? He shook his head and glanced at the copy again. No. It was still there. This time he closed his eyes, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. _''Are you mad at me, Mr. Howard? I'm sorry!''_ the voice continued. Soft and gentle, but nervous. You could hear a heavy mix of accents in the voice. Enough to make something tense up in the water.  
  
It was quite pleasant to listen to. He hummed in satisfaction and opened his eyes. Maybe he could finally do the thing he has dreamed of for a long time since he released the game.  ''It's just you and me. Finally. I've been waiting for this'', Todd answered with a glint in his eyes. The game made a small confused sound effect as a response.  
  
''...Come here.'', he mumbled and a small smile appeared on his paper-thin lips. As the copy shyly approached the man, he heard noises outside the bathroom. He soon discarded the noises though since he was distracted by the beautiful sight and helped Skyrim-chan take its lingerie off and gently put it down in the bathtub. It turned away immediately in embarrassment. ''You don't have to be embarrassed, dear'', he leaned close to it and whispered with a...seducing tone? as he stroked the copy's sides with one of his hands. Seeing the copy's reaction made him even more interested. He really couldn't take it anymore.  
  
He decided to open it, at last, revealing a beautifully shining clean disc inside of it ready to be used (...that sounds dirty...). He heard a small and light gasp sound effect and his expression turned into very surprised. Soon the smile turned into a grin, though, when he touched the rims of the disc. ''Skyrim, I...'', he started. The words had gotten stuck in his throat and couldn't end the phrase. He carefully took the disc off from where it originally belonged to and glanced down into the water. ''May I?'', he winked at the disc, not losing the grin on his face but instead turning wider.

As he gently settled the disc on his big DLC, he didn't realize someone was coming. The disc was so fragile and smooth, it grinded perfectly against his DLC. The mix of noises of pleasure muted the footsteps that kept coming closer and closer, so he didn't still notice. ''S-Skyrim..'', he panted.

....

.......

Suddenly the bathroom door opened, revealing Jackie Chan at the door himself. ''Hey Todd Bethesda, I thought I'd visit since --'', Jackie's phrase got cut when he saw the video game developer doing..stuff. Shocked, Jackie did some cool martial arts movements and left quickly, closing the door real fast. ''...What?'', Todd mumbled as he stopped thrusting into the disc. Jackie Chan? What was he doing here? An annoying beep starting to repeat in the background, making him confused even more. Sooner or later, his sight blurred out and everything faded to black.  


He opened his eyes slowly, the beeping noise becoming clearer. ''...It was just a dream again?'', he sighed out. He felt something poking downstairs, making him realize what kind of dream was it again. ''Someday..'', he mumbled sleepily as he put the alarm off and got out of the bed.  


Someday he will be with his beloved one again, for real this time.

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to:  
> peepee dungeon  
> matt for requesting this and making me question my life (its his fault if there will be a sequel tbh)  
> poor fishcord people for encore reading and suffering through this  
> you for even clicking on this and maybe making it till the end


End file.
